Onnagata
by Dark-Kingdoms
Summary: Shiro, an onnagata, has to meet an unusual guest. What had to happen, happens. But more slowly than one would expect. Yes, Kunzite and Zoisite ARE the main characters of this story. Trust me. And it's finished. 9 chapters, all done.
1. Default Chapter

**

Chapter 1 : More than a woman

****Title :** Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comments : Obviously, as often, this version is nourished from not only the anime Kunzite and Zoisite, but also a movie I've seen... Anyone who finds the movie title will win my admiration ;)  
There are a few Japanese words along the way, but I provided a glossary in the end..._

* * *

Murasaki, the old theater sensei, introduced the onnagata I'd required in the room.

The young man still wore his full stage costume, and his thick make-up made his expression rather static. I needed no more than the sharp look in his eyes to identify a murderous feel. What puzzled me was that it wasn't as much towards me as towards the old man.

That would definitely be an interesting meeting.

"Lord Kunzite, you're a man of taste. Shiro is the most gifted onnagata who graced this theater."

He left us, walking back with a more servile bow than necessary, and closing the paper door behind him.

I whispered a spell, black energy briefly radiated to weave a net along the walls, then vanished. The actor watched the process frozen in awe.

"Haven't you been told who I am?"

Shiro gathered himself and replied defiantly.

"Lord Kunzite, leader of Queen Metallia's Shitennou. Many daimyou came here before you", he added in a jaded voice.

I walked to him and started removing the pins holding his thick black wig.

"None of them was from the Dark Kingdom."

He had the composure of someone touched by death, but he dared not to escape, for fear it would make things worse.

"You've never seen an energy field before, obviously."

He nodded, reluctantly conceding me that small victory.

"It will just ensure that no one can spy on us, or interrupt us."

He slightly contracted, but he was too proud to show his fear. He wasn't small compared to his fellows, but I towered him of a good hand's length.

I might have reassured him that I am more fond of women, and that my interest for him had nothing to do with what he and his sensei assumed. But I rather enjoyed to make him fret. And for my purpose it was useful to see how he could deal with threat, stress, and unnatural circumstances.

Would he fail to my requirements, he would have reasons to worry anyway.

I removed the last pin and the wig, revealing a mass of copper gold hair, tightly knit on the back of his head. I released a lock of hair, bringing it close to Shiro's green eye.

"You don't look like anyone else here."

Shiro, who carefully avoided eye-contact since I had come within reach, looked up to me boldly.

"You neither."

I smirked and proceeded to clean up the white make-up from his face.

"Well I am not from here. What is your excuse?"

A greater distance appeared in his expression.

"My father was not from here either. Well, I think so. Only my mother could tell you so, but she never told me and I haven't seen her since I was a little boy."

His voice dared me to make derogatory comments. It was obviously a sensitive topic to him. One that probably alienated him in this xenophobic society, which was just a benefit for me.

"That is why your skin is so fair, too."

He seemed taken aback by the statement and gave me his first non-aggressive look, and an indirect answer.

"Guests usually like me with make-up."

"I like better to know who I am dealing with."

I dropped the cloth I had used to clean his skin and started to undo the elaborated knots on his stage kimono.

"Guests I've seen tonight are lured by the illusion of a woman. I'd rather have the real thing. Or something different altogether."

My deliberate smile seemed to raise back his fears rather than soothing them.

As the silken kimono finally dropped at his feet, leaving him naked except for a loincloth, he asked tentatively in his real voice, a soprano not as affected as his girlish stage voice.

"What do you think you're having here?"

I took a step back to give him a full-on look before answering. He was athletic, under that heavy costume. Not bulk, and he would never be, but not as fragile as some of his moves made him look.

"What is your training exactly?"

His hands moved nervously on his sides as if he refrained from covering himself.

"You don't strike me as one for polite metaphors. You really are asking about my actor's training?"

I admired his courage to talk back to me.

"What truth can you face that you wouldn't dare calling by its name? Yes, I really am talking about your professional training. I can see that in addition to arts, it includes physical training, as you demonstrated on stage earlier. Did you also learn to handle weapons?"

He may have been suspicious, but he was only too happy to delay whatever would follow.

"Not really. I did try, but only the actors in charge of male roles receive a proper training in that."

"So how are you supposed to be able to use the tantou hidden under the futon? Against a Dark Kingdom Tennou, no less?"

He turned blank. I couldn't resist to tease him some more.

"Come on, tell me. Did you expect you could kill me so easily?"

The transformation in his eyes was fascinating. The initial terror was washed away by fury and hatred.

"I was supposed to strike while your attention would be 'diverted'. I don't think the old man would mourn my death too long if I failed. I've never been obedient enough for his liking. He's probably relieved that for once, my trying to kill a guest would get him money instead of troubles."

The scornful speech amused me, but the last words peeked my curiosity.

"Who asked for my death?"

"Do I have anything to earn if I tell you?"

That boy was resourceful. Even in the hands of a demon with magical powers and accused of murder attempt, he still bribed for time.

I was tempted to go with the usual threat, "A quick death" or something similar, but his reactions fit my other plans.

"Do you think you could actually kill someone?"

"It can't be that hard."

It wasn't. I held his right hand out towards the futon. The dagger flew right to my palm.

"You're right, it's not hard. You have to aim right, though. Especially in your case since you can hardly count on your strength to take the advantage on your opponent."

I stepped to him and put my left hand behind his smooth neck, holding him closer.

"With a short blade like this, your best bet is to get close or draw your target near, and strike under the ribs, in an ascending move, to reach the heart."

I demonstrated the maneuver, pressing only slightly the tip of the dagger against his skin, right under the last rib where there was just soft flesh to protect organs.

He swallowed with difficulty, yet still defying my look.

My smile grew wider at this and I released him, handing him the dagger.

"So, since it's so easy, why didn't you kill Murasaki?"

Again, he looked startled, but he still took the weapon – just in case? I had to appreciate the thought.

"You hate him. Right?"

He frowned.

"They would have my skin if I tried anything against him. And even if I could kill him, and then escape, what good would it do to me? In my position, having a single master is the only alternative to more unpleasant situations. At least here my art gives me added value. It used to protect me a little. "

"Not enough that they would spare you a dangerous mission, obviously…"

He clenched his jaws, looking down at the blade.

"Well, you asked to see me, I heard. And since I'm what I am, I can't hide my age, and I'm reaching the time where I'll have to shave my bangs and lose half of my appeal. Plus, I told you. I'm not obedient enough."

"Which means?"

"He's had complaints from guests lately. I cut my last one with a dagger like this. Nothing too deep, but my patience has been growing thin… and so does the old man's."

That was so accurate. It made me snigger.

"So if I call Murasaki here, you shouldn't have problems to kill him?"

"Is that your revenge? Have my downfall be by my own hands?"

"Murasaki's death is my revenge on him. Your killing him would be the proof that you can be useful to me."

His eyes widened in surprise. As I half expected, though, he wasn't shocked or horrified, rather hopeful if anything. And then immediately became suspicious.

"Your army is said to be one of the most important by number by now, and growing. Why recruiting in a theater?"

"I have enough raw force. But I've watched how the audience look at you. They see you as a harmless, pretty little thing. And I've watched how you look at them. I wouldn't turn my back on you."

He was still weighing the proposition.

"I've also watched how you move. Precisely, swiftly. And I'm sure you can make your way everywhere. With your acting skills, it makes you a good candidate to become a spy. Of course you need training in the art of fighting, but that's my specialty. I'm not promising you an easy life, but if you prove useful to me, you might like it better than this one."

He thought for a few seconds then whispered.

"What if I fail?"

Ah, well. No need to lie to him.

"I will probably kill you. But unless you give me reasons to be cruel, I will do it quickly. But in the meantime you will have had the occasion to get your own revenge of Murasaki."

Shiro sniggered and looked at the dagger in his hand for a while, then up to me.

"Call him."

_To be continued..._  
****

**Glossary :**   
**Sensei** : Professor, master  
**onnagata** : "in the shape of a woman" : male actors specialized in female roles, in Japanese theater.  
**Shitennou** : "The Four Kings of Sky" (Tennou = King of Sky), Metallia's army higher leaders  
**Daimyou** : feudal lord  
**tantou** : short dagger made in the style of katana


	2. Saved by death

Chapter 2 : Saved by death

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comments : this one is told by Shiro._

* * *

I had felt obscurely flattered by the Tennou's talk. Even though I'd been trained for as long as I remembered to move and talk like a woman, and even more, like an impossible ideal of woman who didn't exist, it was not really my nature.

But there wasn't a moment where I was allowed to be himself, except when I was utterly alone. In the theater and with guests, I was supposed to maintain the aura of female perfection. I was always acting, even off stage.

Now I was given a chance to be myself and get a few debts paid.

Bad idea, after all. Murasaki sensei was old and slow, and it had been easy to take him by surprise. But his assistants are younger, and he liked them strong and tall.

I do manage to stab the first one who reaches me, but I lose the tantou in the fight when two others follow him. I try my best to escape their blows, but as more arrive and fill the room, they finally catch me. Maybe not wearing my usual many layers of clothing was supposed to allow me to move faster, but once they have me, it means my last protection is gone.

Can one die of being punched? At least I'll take two of these idiots with me into death.

Damn this Tennou who gave me false hopes. Not that I really believed…

Wow! What has he done this time? The guys have been blown away by another of his spells. I thought it was the end of me, too, but it didn't touch me.

I get up and try not to throw up. My enemies have not just been blown away, their bodies lay dispatched with highly unnatural angles. I don't know why, it makes me more queasy than when I stabbed one with my own blade.

I gather myself and turn to the Tennou. I failed his test, so I expect he will kill me as he said. He probably never meant to give me a chance anyway.

He looks at me weirdly. I can't decipher his steely eyes. Then a cold smile appears on his lips, and the room darkens around us.

I thought it was the end, but a dim light rises again, allowing me to see an unpleasant place. Carved walls of raw stone, with dark green roots and purple moss surfacing in places. A chilly draft comes from behind me, from a corridor fading to shadows. On my left, a pool of black water, only troubled by a slow current. On my right, a stone bench emerging from the wall.

In my back, the deep voice of the demon.

"I though you might be wanting a bath."

I turn to him, then look down at myself. I had forgotten that I was nearly naked, and my skin is stained with blood… mostly not mine, though.

"I'll be back."

He seems to fade into nothingness and I'm left alone in this strange place.

I sigh and take off my last piece of cloth. I can't wipe out my memory or prevent what will happen, but at least I can face it in a clean body.

The water is not cold, and it's not an onsen either, but it's pleasantly warm. I wash away the blood from my skin and loosen my hair to bathe it too. I start relaxing, despite the sore spots all over my body where my ancient fellows hit me.

Then the white-haired Tennou reappears. I get out of the pool without waiting for his command. Let's not make this worse than required.

He looks me up and down then raises a hand. The chilly breeze turns into a warm wind that keeps getting stronger, until it sweeps me off my feet. I have to close my eyes against it, floating amongst a twirl of heat that dries my skin and runs through my hair.

That's a most unusual foreplay, if it is one… But it feels good. I open my eyes briefly and see the Tennou standing, guiding the wind around my body with both his hands, a mischievous smile on his lips. So… Foreplay it is.

But I don't care. It's too pleasant to resist, and I give myself away to the sensation.

It stops way too soon, the wind decreases and I land softly in front of him. He brushes a lock from my face and drops.

"Nice hair. You shouldn't hide it or hide behind it."

It's a very detached and factual comment. Yet for some reason it makes me blush and I curse myself silently for it. I get - got… - a lot of praise from my guests, and never paid attention. But he doesn't sound like he's expecting a favor in return, so the compliment hits right at heart.

It really annoys me to feel so vulnerable to him. But what choice do I have?

"Stand still."

Here we are. And he obviously really likes to play with my nerves. He moves his hands above my shoulders, not touching them though. His eyes start glowing, and I find myself floating a few inches above the ground - again -, but steadily this time.

Another weird sensation runs over my skin, as I see energy threads encircling me, tightening into a self-weaving fabric of light. It finally tarnishes into a black and grey uniform, very simple, and black leather boots. Then I'm back on the ground again.

I look from my new outfit to the Tennou, puzzled. It is more traditional to take one's clothes off before sex rather than the dressing one up… Or is that a demon's special perversion?

"This will be your training suit from now on. Is it comfortable?"

I walk a few steps, stretch a little to test the fabric, then nods.

"Hai, it's fitting all right."

Well, it can, since he weaved it over my body.

He extends his palm to me, and more energy threads appear, forming two more complete uniforms in the air, that get folded all by themselves then float to me.

"Now come with me", responds Lord Kunzite.

I follow him along the dark corridor, carrying my new clothes in my arms. A door opens a few steps within, on the left wall. We walk in a six tatami room with sparse furniture. A wide stone cot covered with dry thick moss - it looks pretty comfortable, actually -, a bench against the side wall.

"These are your quarters now. Leave the uniforms here."

I comply, and we go on along the corridor, that lightens softly as we walk through.

"This wing is rather desert, you'll have plenty of room to practice. Most of your time will be spent with my youma, though. They'll teach you warfare."

As he says that, we reach a much wider room and I meet the first Dark Kingdom habitants that leave me no doubt about they not being human.

All of them five are women, as far as I can tell, or at least, female. They have curves, anyway. One also has thorns. And another, feathers. I'm not sure to place what exactly they may have been born from.

Lord Kunzite cuts into my musings and introduces the first one.

"Yoshitana will take charge of your physical training."

That's the one with horns. She takes a step forward and nods sharply. She's the tallest of the group, thought not as tall as the Tennou. She's also strongly built, with bold muscles playing under a furry brown skin.

"I know you do have training already," adds Kunzite, "but what I'll ask you will require less grace and more strength than what you're used to."

Yoshitana gives me a look from my head to my toes, and she'd probably drop a mocking comment in other circumstances. But she doesn't. I swear to myself that even though I look like a woman, I will hold my own like a man in front of her.

"Saiyuki is my best spy. She will not only show you how to sneak into strategic places, but also how to decide what information is worth searching for, and where to look for it."

She is smaller than me, petite, graceful and silent, her skin covered with tiny silvery scales, like a snake. She has eyes like black pearls, holes in the place of ears, no hair, and long webbed fingers. She smiles to me, a genuine smile if not especially warm - and rather freaking with her fangs showing -, more like a sign of recognition between peers.

"Welcome, Shiro".

I'm taken aback, as much because she's the first one I heard talking as by hearing nice words. I figure I'd assumed from their only half-human features that they were mute, but their appearance is the least human thing about them, actually.

I mumble a "Thank you" and give her my automatic theater smile in return, while Kunzite introduces the third youma.

"Furihuri is an expert in long-distance weapons. She'll teach you the use of bow and throwing daggers".

She's the one with feathers, short black feathers running along her limbs and crowning her head. She is staring at me with fixed, piercing gold eyes.

"Bandana will see to your close-combat training."

The most human-looking steps forward. Though I don't know what her mask covers exactly. At least, she's about the same size and stature as me, so fighting against her shouldn't be too painful.

" And last, Arika will assist her. She's a fencing expert."

A slender, green-skinned youma, with lianas falling from her forearms and legs, and hair like short whitish roots.

I utter a general "Pleased to meet you" and bow, not too low.

The Tennou turns to me again.

"I gave them instructions for your training. For anything else - food, questions -, ask Bupu."

"Bupu?"

Just then, I feel a discreet draw on my uniform jacket. I look down and face a very small youma, two feet shorter than me, with short clawed fingers, black and white fur, and a nose like a daikon.

"Bupu is me", says the creature through her pointed teeth.

I see. Helpful, but not that bright. But then I figure, if she had more striking skills, she probably would be a warrior and destined to untimely death.

And I was starting to wonder if the Dark Kingdom only had fearsome warriors for citizens, if even their women are fighters. Apart from the Tennou and the six youma, I didn't see anyone, not even the unremarkable workers that accomplish all the hard tasks needed for higher classes' survival. Maybe, in this place, they were actually invisible, not just ignored like where I came from?…

"I'll be watching your progress. Don't disappoint me."

Eek. Lord Kunzite vanished before I could assure him of my determination, and I'm left on this barely disguised threat of him.

I turn to my new tutors.

"What's next?"

Bandana winks and replies :

"Get rest, you will need it. Ban ban!"

She slips through the ground like if it was water and in a few seconds she is gone, too. Arika, Furihuri and Yoshitana follow her. Saiyuki stayed behind and explains.

"Lord Kunzite told us that your training would start tomorrow. In the meantime, Bupu will get you food and everything you may need. And she will awaken you for the practice in the morning. We'll see you then. Try to sleep well. Tomorrow will probably be a tough day for you."

She leaves, too.

_To be continued..._

Glossary :   
**onsen **: hot springs  
**hai **: yes (yeah, it's fan-girl Japanese, close your eyes if it bugs you)  
**six tatami room** : room size in Japan is often estimated by the number of tatami you can put in it. It can vary, but a "six tatami room" would be about 12 square meters (don't ask me in non-metric...)  
**daikon **: black radish (it's not gratuitous fan-girl Japanese. I was going to write "a black potato", and then it occurred to me that potatoes were probably not common in Japan at this time. So, just trying to be not too blatantly historically wrong here)


	3. Into the Dark Kingdom

Chapter 3 : Into the Dark Kingdom

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** darkkingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comment : narration by Shiro_

* * *

__

Bupu awaits patiently by my side.

"All right. You can get me food?"

She beams and nods energetically.

"Human food I know. Master Kunzite gave orders."

We walk back to my quarters, and behind what I thought was just lianas, she shows me a kind of kitchen. Let's rather say : water commodities, a quite nice kitchen set, and a pile of dry fish, mushrooms, rice and other food. The whole thing looks like it's just been raided by someone who only had a vague idea of what it takes to cook, and brought back a whole kitchen content. Which I suspect is what happened.

But Bupu knows better. She tells me that she's usually in charge of prisoners, and as such knows how to keep them alive.

I'm not technically a prisoner, but I can't leave this place, Kunzite's castle. I could try, since Bupu isn't a guardian, but I'm advised that outside is the Dark Kingdom, and that humans are not supposed to hang out there. Humans are the enemies, and I'd get spotted and most probably killed right away.

Besides, no one should know that I'm here, except for the six youma I've already met. Lord Kunzite has enemies even among the other Tennou, apparently, who might kidnap me to find out about his plans - or just to annoy him by breaking his new toy.

What's more, as Saiyuki later points out to me, the less is known about a spy, the better his work is. It's even better if nobody even knows about my existence. So, I spend the next few weeks without ever seeing the light of the day.

I initially thought that the Dark Kingdom was just another territory of the shogunate, but it turns out it's not the case. Saiyuki tells me it's "some place else", and can only be reached from my world by teleportation. That is what Lord Kunzite does when he fades into air. Teleportation.

I'm even more puzzled by her calling it "my world", not just "my land". It's that kind of things that remind me that no matter how human Lord Kunzite looks - though in a too perfect way, and except for his platinum hair -, he really is not, at all.

I've never liked much the company of women. Actually, I never liked much the company of people, and their gender only differentiates why they're unpleasant to me. Men who don't make fun of my appearance have lustful plans for me. And women are of two kinds, too : the ones who see me as a cute thing, more like them than men, and who try to talk to me as to a girl friend. And the one who are just plain jealous.

I feel as alien among men as among women, and I'm not interested in bonding.

And somehow it makes me feel rather at ease with the Youma. They only pay attention to me in the limits of Kunzite's orders, and they seem to be pleased with my progress. Not that they care much about my skills, I figure, but they know that the Tennou would hold them partly responsible if I didn't learn properly.

At least, they don't expect me to socialize or comply to some unwritten rules I never learned. Big relief.

I'm given my own sword to practice, the Dark Kingdom apparently not following the rules of the other world. That makes me insanely happy. I'm feeling like going back to all the places I've lived in, and killing all the people who ever annoyed me or took advantage of me.

The sword alone wouldn't be enough for me to defeat a group of ronins, of course, but I've always been a fast learner. Even though the youma turn out to all be much stronger than I am, even Saiyuki - their demon blood I think -, I quickly get more confident in my skills, and I love that feeling to be able to take an immediate revenge on offenders.

It's no wonder samurais always look so self-important, when they not only get to wear lethal weapons all the time, but they also get to use them without really being as much as frowned upon.

I remember the fear in Murasaki's eyes when he saw me and felt the dagger piercing his flesh… That felt good. I felt complete. It's too bad the two other guys I killed there didn't have the time to realize, and I was too busy to watch them die.

At first, a few days pass before I see Lord Kunzite again. He comes a few times to watch the training sessions, providing advices to me or to my tutors.

There is no more "foreplay-not-turning-into-play" like that first day by the pool. I don't really understand it. I guess he was just trying to test my nerves and how far I could go to serve him.

Anyway, he has enough opportunities to have fun without me. There are only six youma I ever meet, but I hear he has a lot more at his service, most of them not hosted in his castle. Sometimes, my tutors talk together about their missions, the other youma, and also their, uh, private lives.

It's not like the girls talks I was used to. Back before my mother sold me to the theater, when I was a little boy, I was surrounded by women and grew used to their bickering. I'm familiar with how deceivingly friendly they can appear to each other, only to spread nasty rumors in their back or scheme for a man's attention.

There's nothing like that in the Dark Kingdom. It's not that the people - demons - here are nice to each other. They aren't. And from what I hear, Lord Kunzite's "clan" is the fairest of all, so that would say a lot about the others.

But here, ambushes and betrayals are more of a way of life. So, it's barely hidden, and there's no hard feelings about it, no grudge held.

Anyway, it's also more ferocious, so most conflicts end with the death of one of the parties. And it's so common that no one will take revenge for someone else.

Also, it looks to me like a lot of the womanly bickering is irrelevant here, for the mere reason that they are not jealous or possessive. They all want to be powerful, to get a higher rank in Lord Kunzite's army, to make him proud, but it's dissociated from their… other relationship with him, whatever its nature.

The first time I hear about it is when Bandana comes over for a training session along with Arika, and lets her do most of the work. It is unusual, and along the session Arika makes a few mocking comments about it.

Bandana grins - at least I think so, from what I see of her face above her mask.

"I told you I have sore limbs today."

Arika giggles, and it seems they forgot I was here, practicing sword moves against a wood manikin.

"Well, to each her turn, sister. He's being quite inspired lately, isn't he?"

Obviously they're not talking about me. And I doubt they're talking about fencing altogether.

"Saiyuki said so, too."

Arika's lianas twirl around her arms, something she does when she's puzzled or nervous.

"Her, too? I don't think he spent one of the last ten nights alone, then?"

I'm amazed by openly they talk about it. Like it doesn't really matter in one way or another.

From what I get, they do appreciate to be chosen, as much for the distinction it implies that for the… service itself, but they don't care much if they're not.

As more days pass, I realize feelings are the key. Or rather, the lack of. They certainly don't know love. They don't really lust all that much - maybe Lord Kunzite does, being different from them, but he doesn't show it. They have no hope or expectations. And afterwards, no regret or remorse. They don't care much.

I wish I could tell the same. Not knowing Lord Kunzite's plans about me aggravates me. Wondering which exactly of my "talents" he intends to use worries me.

And even though I hate to admit it, feeling ignored upsets me. I'm not used to it. Unrequited attention is a pain, but being the only one in the house who doesn't get any is humiliating.

I try not to take it personally. Obviously, Lord Kunzite is only attracted to youma. Or females. Anyway, he doesn't fancy me.

In a way, I'm flattered that he thought of me having a potential other than in bed. But it also means that I have to prove up to his expectations without any safety issues. No way I can get out of problems with a charming smile or a bat of eyelashes.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. First assignment

Chapter 4 : First assignment

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** darkkingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's comment : narration by Kunzite

* * *

My human protégé is doing very well. I shouldn't be surprised since I'm the one who recruited him, but I expected more problems about his adaptation to the Dark Kingdom, or to work with the youma. I usually avoid to summon them among the Earthian army, because it makes soldiers uncomfortable.

But this boy fits in just right, from what the youma tell me. And he works hard, as I see myself when I check his training. I watched some openly and others from my quarters, and he doesn't show any less determination when I'm not here. More ferocity, maybe.

I'd think I scared the hell out of him, but he was ready to die the day I picked him up, so it must be something else. He has a definite affinity with blades - he loves to stab things. And a taste for sneaky moves. And blood thirst.

I told him I wouldn't turn my back on him, and it's getting reinforced now that he's learning to kill, and being so enthusiastic about it. I must find a way to make him bound to me, but I don't know what would work with him.

He has no sense of family or clan, as he proved. I can't call to his sense of honor after having had him killing his sensei. And he's more useful to me if he's not bound by these silly principles anyway. I just hope he will enjoy his life as my spy enough not to want to risk this position by betraying me.

It's time to send him for his first assignment, anyway. I warned the youma so they could give him last advices adapted to the situation, and I take some time to brief him myself.

He's as distrustful as ever when he enters my quarters. Maybe more, actually. I wish I could test his capacities on a less dangerous mission first, but unfortunately I don't have that choice.

"Ready to exercise your new talents?"

"Hai, Lord Kunzite."

Sugary polite when he wants, the little snake. It rather amuses me that his underlying despise is so transparent, though. It looks as if he is testing me, not the other way around. For his own sake and for my plans, I hope he can act better than that in front of real enemies.

"The Yoshimoto clan Daimyou is organizing a big celebration for the New Year. He invited many of his vassals, as well as courtesans and actors to entertain them. You will take the place of one of these actors."

He doesn't seem very pleased with it. But he may be more useful than he thinks there, whether he likes it or not.

"The province of Tosa is my next target, according to Queen Metallia's strategy. But I suspect Tanzanite, the second Tennou in rank, to be plotting with them to set a trap for me. I want you to use the New Year's feasts to inquire about the current state of Yoshimoto's forces, and about Tanzanite's possible plans. You will transmit your information to Saiyuki, who will wait down the river, out of the town. Questions?"

He thinks only shortly before asking.

"If Saiyuki is meant to stay around, why not sending her directly? She could shape-change into a courtesan and get information on her side."

"If Tanzanite really is in contact with Yoshimoto, he may have set alarm spells or guardians that would detect a youma entering the town. That's why I needed a human spy."

He frowns.

"Couldn't they be triggered by me after the time I spent here?"

I am glad that he thinks right. I would be even more pleased if he showed some confidence into my decisions. I was scheming before that child was even born on the Earth surface.

Ah well. He will learn.

"I doubt he'd bother checking humans. We don't normally use them for important tasks, they're not reliable enough."

He glares at my little tease. His moods are too volatile and obvious. That makes him vulnerable to manipulation, especially here. But for now, it's also refreshingly entertaining.

"Besides, it's the inner magic and nature that these spells would detect. You are still human, no matter how long you stayed here. He will probably be cautious of human spies sent by other parties, but there is no spell to track intentions."

"But the word must have spread about the Murasaki theater killings, and that you were there and that I was not seen after it. I'm easily recognizable. Other actors and followers of the Way (1) might make the connection?"

Indeed, they might. But that's easy to turn around.

"I thought of that."

I hold his head between my hands and concentrate. His hair darkens and straightens under my palms, while his green eyes turn to brown.

The make-up spell alone didn't require me to touch him, but he needs not to know that. The other spell, on the other side, is more tricky.

He stands tense until I let him go, not even questioning what I do. I conjure up a mirror next to us so he can see the result. He looks at his reflection with a frown, then after a while comments :

"I thought you wanted me to use my charms to lure Yoshimoto's friends into talking. What have I left to stand out without my distinctive looks?"

Standing behind him, I look at him in the mirror, his incredibly pretty face where only the skin tone was modified by my spell, the proud stance of his slender body. As narcissistic as he appears, the boy has no real idea of his appeal, eventually.

Some guests may have liked the novelty and transgression about his foreign look, but even more will fall for a more familiar beauty type. Human beings don't like the difference.

"Don't worry about that. The same old tricks will work, regardless of your hair color. Remember when you told me guests liked you better with your make-up."

He gives me a gray look in the mirror. His head just reaches my mouth level, and I'm distracted by the scent of his hair. From what he said, he's reaching adulthood according to this time's standards. But there's something very young about his insecurity, and very old in his eyes.

I start to close my arms around his thin waist, and bend my move in the end to just cast another spell. He doesn't react any more, absently watching his training uniform under my hands dissolving into energy threads that re-assemble themselves into an elegant silken kimono with a winter pattern.

I begin to wonder if his unstable feelings are not contagious. I find it hard not to let my thoughts wander, with him being so close and no longer hostile. I'll have to resort to a youma's services tonight again, and Saiyuki will be gone to watch over him.

It's as far as I can stretch the session. I call Saiyuki, and she teleports them both to Tosa.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes :  
(1) the Way : **Shudo or Wakashudo, the Way of the Youth, is how was called a tradition of relationships between grown men and male adolescents that was vivid at that time in Japan


	5. New Year's celebrations

Chapter 5 : New Year's celebrations

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr**  
Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

_Author's comments : this chapter is about action, yaye! Well, actually, not so much in the beginning. I find that writing in first person makes it more difficult to write action scenes. Weird uh?  
Anyway, this is told by Shiro again. And there is a few Japanese vocabulary because it's back in the "real" world, so there's again a glossary for most words in the end. Not just for Japanese ones, actually._

_

* * *

_

Great.

I was hoping I was done with the whole "acting" business, or at least that I would only have to deal Lord Kunzite, and I'm back into it, complete with the girl's attire and wig.

I know this kind of celebrations. I doubt the daimyou summoned actors just to see them acting, we'll have to entertain his guests in more than a way.

Saiyuki and I emerge from the Dark Kingdom into a sparse wood. Below us on the road comes a party of palanquins. Sayuki weaves a pattern in the air and they freeze like if time had stopped.

We walk among them unnoticed, and we take one of the young actors down from his chair. I take his place and close my ears. Saiyuki gets out a shakuhachi to perform a tune with it. Lord Kunzite enchanted it before we left so that it would alter memories of people who hear it.

Saiyuki teleports away with the sleeping actor, and soon after the rest of the company starts moving again. They only show a hint of disorientation. I ask the one closest to me.

"How long still before we reach the castle?"

He blinks twice, frowns as he wasn't sure of something - of who I am? -, and I get ready to run away. But he gives a nod and replies normally.

"We'll be there before the sun sets."

The sun is low on the horizon already, so it must be rather close. But I just wanted to check that the spell had worked.

We arrive in a court crowded with rakugoka, courtesans' servants and luxurious palanquins. We're attributed small quarters, the best ones being reserved to high rank courtesans. I walk around unnoticed among the excitement and the crowd of new faces. Something I couldn't have done with my usual look.

It's pretty useful to blend in, and talk to the lesser people as well. I don't get as many disdainful reactions as before. Maybe Lord Kunzite knew what he was doing when he changed me.

When night falls, everyone gathers around the daimyou to dance, perform and drink. I take mental notes of who is here, who seems to be in the best terms with the important people, and who is politely ignored.

Night follows its usual course. Given the number of distinguished tayuu of both genders, and since no one knows who I really am, I manage to keep a low profile enough that most guests wouldn't pay too much attention to me.

I gracefully turn down the uninteresting ones in favor of those who I think could give me the best information. I get them to drink until they would either pass out or tell me what I want to hear.

Before dawn, while everyone's asleep, I carve on a small wood board a list of names in the code that Saiyuki taught me, and let it flow along the river.

The second day passes like the first one, with more luck in my information harvest, and less on avoiding guests' attention. Too bad. I figure I should be happy to see that my charm still works despite the change of looks. Not so much.

But it takes what it takes, and I know that Lord Kunzite will kill me if I don't bring back important news.

As the sun sets on the third festive day, a wave of whispers runs through the crowd. I didn't hear any bell ringing to announce a new arrival of palanquins, but a guest I haven't seen sits at the daimyou's right side.

Tall, nearly as tall as Lord Kunzite, and long black hair. He wears a traditional kimono, but it's obvious that he's not from here. And not coming from overseas either, unlike what I hear in the murmurs around me.

Even from a distance, I can see his slit yellow eyes.

Tanzanite.

Saiyuki told me that it was more difficult for Tennous than for youma to shape-change, partly because they're more humans (though she didn't elaborate what she meant by this), and partly because their power was such that it was impossible to really disguise. So, even if they can transform themselves, they can't change their eyes.

A tayuu by his side gives him sake, but he doesn't drink as much as the other guests. After a while, he bows to tell something to Yoshimoto's ear. Our host claps in his hands. Everyone gets silent. He commands the actors to take the stage over the tenjin playing shamisen.

The company I joined performs first. The Tennou is a lot more attentive than the other guests, not even starting to get drunk, also. My fellow actors must be feeling the threat even if they don't know who he is, because they all give better performances than the previous nights.

During my solo moments, I can feel the weight of yellow eyes on me, as intense as Lord Kunzite's stare, yet even more uncomfortable.

I'm relieved when we're allowed to leave to stage to be replaced by another company. But Tanzanite says something with a smile to Yoshimoto, and the daimyou summons me. I bow and go sitting at their feet, hoping that the Tennou only sees the actor and didn't notice anything else.

He doesn't say much to me, his attention being turned to the actors on stage right away, but I don't dare sneaking away. Besides, it's my best chance to get information straight from the source.

Two companies perform after mine, and Tanzanite calls a wakashugata from the second one. Then he excuses himself to the Daimyou and without further civilities, leads us to the rooms he was assigned.

Something's telling me that he's not so much an admirer of art. Also it doesn't seem like he talked a lot with Yoshimoto. Or maybe the strategic talks took place where no one saw them.

The paper walls close behind me, and my fellow actor jumps in surprise. I fake it, too, realizing that I shouldn't let Tanzanite guess that I've already seen tricks like this. With a bit of luck, he'll put my nervousness down to that.

I simper.

"What an honor for us to be chosen by such a distinguished guest, when all these beautiful tayuu were competing to offer you sake."

His eerie yellow eyes pierce me like a butterfly pinned to a wall. He's not one of my usual guests, playing along the rules of the Way. His smile makes me shiver when he finally replies :

"I like boys better. And the smell of your fear was more exciting."

Uh oh. I don't like that at all. And as drunk as he is, my little colleague doesn't like it either.

He lets out a small whimper and takes a step back behind me. The Tennou waves a hand, and dark red flames encircle the boy, tightening into solid bonds - not without burning him slightly in the process.

Ick. Lord Kunzite's energy threads never hurt me. Does he have a better control over it, or is Tanzanite not bothering to injure the people he wants to sleep with? Stupid question, from the look on his face.

I wish I could use what the youma taught me, but I have no weapon, no way to escape. And they always talked about Lord Kunzite as if he was invincible. I try to talk my way out of this trap and wear my most seductive smile.

"Why wasting your energy to get by force what is yours already, Master?"

He makes a quick move with his other hand, and it's like a fire whip catching me and drawing into his arms. He takes my wrists and bend my arms in my back.

"Because it wouldn't be funny otherwise, you naïve fool."

I try not to show any pain or fear, since it's what he's looking for. I desperately try to think of a way to run out of this alive, but I don't see any, and I feel the fire whip biting harder through my kimono, the heat reaching my flesh.

The Tennou grabs my throat and forces a kiss on me. Thoughts run through my mind in chaos, I wonder if I should better give in to try and charm him, or bite him in hope he'd kill me quickly.

Before I can make my decision, his mouth contorts against mine and he throws me violently away. My training allows me to stay on my feet, and I see Tanzanite staggering. He stares at me with an incredulous look on his face distorted by pain and disgust.

I don't have the time to think, my eyes give me warnings : Tanzanite, still choking and his skin turning to green, clenching his fist like Lord Kunzite when he's about to strike a raw energy ball. The sword at his belt. My legs project me aside as Tanzanite strikes and misses me, I leap towards him - something so crazy that he reacts too late to it -, turns round his side while catching his sword and twirl back in his back with the sword held high…

The blade cuts deeply into his throat as he's turning to me, letting out a flow of… green? Green blood? He howls ragingly. He doesn't die, yet, and an uncontrolled wave of power sweeps me against the wall.

I think I'm dead already, but he fell on his knees with his hands around his neck, a yellow light around them. He's trying to heal himself. I grab the sword on the floor, rush back and put all my weight into my move.

Arms and neck are cut neatly, yet he looks up to me with sheer hatred in his eyes as his head falls. Energy runs out of him in waves, but it's not burning like before. So I stay there, plant the sword in his chest, catches the knife at his right, stabs him until his body falls and the energy fades.

When it seems to be over, I look around me, panting. The other actor is still lying tied on the floor, his eyes wide open in shock. I doubt music and distance could have covered all the noise of our fight, so I get the sword back from Tanzanite's chest and rush out of the room, in the direction opposite to the celebrations.

I expect a youma will appear and kill me, but the only people I come across are drunk guests and entertainers. They all shy away at the look of my sword stained with a poisonous looking substance. Some think it's part of the show.

Good idea. I yell quotes from various famous war scenes as I run to the gates, regardless the fact that most are to be told by male roles and I'm still in that damn heavy onnagata attire. But hey, it's good enough : who expects that a lady-like boy like me could really be dangerous?

By the time the guards figure out the truth, I'm halfway down the hill and heading to the river.

I'm reaching the bottom of the hill when Saiyuki phases out of nowhere in front of me.

"Come quick, Lord Kunzite summoned us."

She grabs my arm and teleports us back in the Dark Kingdom, in Lord Kunzite's reunion room. Bandana and my other tutors are there, but not the Tennou himself.

Saiyuki asks in my place.

"Where's Lord Kunzite? He called us and told me to get Shiro back here as fast as possible."

Bandana looks intently at my sword and my clothes stained with green blood.

"Queen Metallia summoned him. Any idea why?"

All others follow the direction of her look and wait for my answer. I'm not sure if they should know, so I retreat against the wall and drops

"I'll report only to Lord Kunzite".

My reply seems to satisfy them, and we await in a tense silence.

* * *

_To be conti__nued..._

Glossary :   
**shakuhachi** : flute  
**rakugoka **: storytellers, mostly of the comical type. Sort of jesters, without bells.  
**Tayuu **: Tayuu is the highest rank of courtesans, and also the highest rank of actor. Which says a lot about the way actors were assimilated to prostitutes at that time, I find. And well, they were prostitutes anyway.  
**Tenjin **: second rank courtesan. Often had other talents like music.  
**Shamisen** : I swear I'm not trying to show off. But I'm currently reading a collection of tales from that time, and he keeps talking about all that and who plays what, so of course I'm influenced and the story just doesn't sound true without it. Shamisen is a kind of zither.


	6. Debriefing

Chapter 6 : Debriefing

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comments : this chapter is about... uh... misunderstandings. Yeah.  
Apparently, I'm going on a "two chapters by Shiro, one by Kunzite" rhythm. It may be because Shiro is so much more open about his feelings. Or just more of a chatterbox…_

* * *

Finally, Lord Kunzite reappears, his expression as inscrutable as ever. He gazes at me and nods.

"Saiyuki, thank you for your service. Ladies, you're dismissed."

They bow and vanish, each in their own way. Lord Kunzite comes to me and takes Tanzanite's sword from my clenched wrist. I haven't been able to relax since I used it.

"And you're not even injured."

How can his voice be so quiet if he has any idea of what happened? I snap :

"Just bruised and burnt."

He cocks his head and pays some attention the marks left by Tanzanite's fire whip on my arms and chest.

"We'll take care of that while you tell me your story. I bet it's interesting."

He gets us by the pool side, like that first day.

"What is left to tell? You know what happened, obviously."

He gives me a smile and sweeps my hair with his hands. When he moves back, it's back to my usual color.

"Queen Metallia called me to report a disturbance in her power. Lord Tanzanite died on Earth. I'm impressed."

I blush and frown altogether.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how. He kissed me and started choking like if he'd kissed a toad. I just took advantage of it to stab him."

Even though I don't know for sure, I have suspicions about the 'how' that make me fume.

"Nice to see the poison worked so fast."

I hiss and slap away the hand removing the burnt kimono jacket from my shoulders.

"You poisoned me?!"

"It's only dangerous for people from the Dark Kingdom, it has no effect on humans."

Well obviously, or I would have been dead already.

"When did I become poisonous?"

"Along the time you spent here. There was a substance in your food that got transformed by your body, and I reinforced it right before you left."

Monster.

"So I wasn't a spy but a bait? You knew he liked boys!"

"It's a rather known weakness of him. He's the only one of us bringing humans here for his pleasure. But I wasn't sure it would kill him right away and I didn't want to waste the idea without further precautions. I'm surprised that stabbing him was enough, though."

I mumble.

"I cut his head off, too. And his hands."

And I wish I could do the same to you, puppet master. I am not a bait!

He just smiles more widely and my temper rises.

"I would almost pity him. Good move on you to pick his sword. A regular weapon probably wouldn't have worked."

He swings it by his side.

I shrug. The move stretches the burnt skin in my back and I wince.

Shortly after a fresh sensation soothes the pain.

There's a yellow gleam around the Tennou's hands so I know that he's healing me, but it won't make me forgive him. Especially if he intends to tease me again, as it seems to be the case from his undressing me.

"What will your queen do about Tanzanite's death?"

"There's nothing she can do any more."

"Won't she guess that it's your work?"

He smirks.

"Even if she does, if would be unwise of her to harm her strongest Tennou, in particular after losing her second strongest one. Queen Beryl might do it, but Queen Metallia won't."

I can just assert. His hands are soft against my back, and I can hardly stay as angry as I wished. I stir uncomfortably. I can hear a smile in his voice when he asks :

"Are you afraid of me, after defeating one of us?"

I rush into the pool to avoid responding. Is it a threat?

I do fear him, because killing me would destroy the evidence that he is behind his rival's death. And because I doubt he can use me the same way any more.

Important people will be more careful with actors for a while, unless they know them personally.

I shiver in the warm water as I realize that I'm no longer useful to him. He picked me up because he needed a boy to reach Tanzanite, and he gave me training so that I would have more resources to kill him.

My task is done.

I turn to him from the pool center and watch him with fear now. I'm back to the day he found me. More skilled, but still hopeless. I feel tears coming up to my eyes and immerse myself in the water to hide them.

Its warmth awakens the pain on the burning marks on my arms, where Lord Kunzite didn't have the time to heal them.

I surface suddenly. Heal them? Why would he heal my wounds if he intends to kill me?

Oh, it's aggravating! I can't tell what's in his mind. Not when he's pulling my strings like a puppet, or with these eyes showing no emotion.

But I won't give up as long as I gave a chance.

Determined to play all my cards, I get out of the pool and walk to him. He's still standing, looking at me as perplexed as I am, it seems.

"Why didn't you tell me about the poison? Didn't you trust me?"

"I didn't want Tanzanite to guess it from your behavior. You're way too transparent sometimes."

I clench my jaws and become even more irate as it proves that he's right.

"You didn't need to know it anyway", he adds.

"It could have been dangerous for my tutors."

He chuckles.

"Not unless you would have intimate contact with them. The poison is in your fluids, touching your skin is safe."

I blush again. With the life I've led and the game he plays with me, I shouldn't let mere words affect me, but it's gross to hear him talking about my fluids. He keeps teasing me.

"But maybe that is the real cause of your anger…"

I glare at him.

"I'm not you. I don't have that kind of relationship with your youma."

Ah! I scored that point. He keeps silent with his eyes half closed, no longer smiling. Finally he responds.

"What do you know about it anyway? You talk about my sex life with the youma now?"

I shrug and turn aside.

"No. They just don't care if I overhear their many stories of you."

I feel the weight of his look on me in the silence and wonder if I haven't been too bold. I wanted him to give me more time, not to convince him to get rid of me now!

It just sucks that he was right about my temper, too.

I nearly jump when he touches my right arm, and can't help but looking up to him in hope I could read something in him. A chance of survival.

But he rather looks colder than usual.

I open my mouth to plead, though I don't really know what to say and I don't want him to see me weak. Then the feeling on my arm stops me.

The healing spell again.

Stop it already!

Stop being nice when I expect you to punish me, and to drown my hopes after lighting them up!

"What did they tell you exactly?"

Ah, so he's just buying information. I defy him.

"Is there any of those youma you haven't slept with?"

His other hand closes on my left arm, glowing with the healing spell as well, and he makes me face him.

"Actually, yes : Bupu. Apart from that, for obvious reasons I only revealed your existence to the youma I trust best. And I tend not to sleep with those I don't trust at all, unless I want them to report something to my enemies. And it's not your business anyway. Though for a moment it nearly looked like you were jealous."

I shiver and look away before he could read in my eyes, but he won't let me go. Of course I was jealous.

But after having faced Tanzanite… That crazed look and how he smelled my fear… I'm not sure to want any youma sex anymore.

He stops the healing to lift my face to him - what?! Is he suicidal or what?

I back away to avoid his kiss.

"Don't!… The poison!…"

He flashes the most amused smile I ever saw on his face.

"Is that all you can think about? Do you think I'd be stupid enough to give anyone a way to kill me?"

"But… you said…"

"I conceived this poison, but before I'd use it on my enemies I made sure to immunize myself to it."

Oh. Well he certainly doesn't look afraid of touching me, and I don't back away. No fire whip. No "You're just a bug that I will crash" look. Just his hands over me, his body against mine, and a hot kiss.

He releases me to let me catch my breath. I'm lost to him already. I'm still fearing he'd turn the same disgusted face at me that Tanzanite did, though.

"How much poison can you take?"

He holds me closer with this smug smirk of him that I hate. Or love.

"I'll take all that you let me have. Don't worry unless I turn to green."

From his grin as he teleports us to his quarters, I could almost think he likes me. Hey, at least he finds me entertaining. It's as good as I can get from a demon, right?

* * *

_To be continued..._   



	7. Audience

Chapter 7 : Audience

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comments : this chapter is back to Kunzite narrating. Sorry for the fade to black effect. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks all by yourself._

* * *

__

He looks deceivingly peaceful in his sleep. And even prettier than when he's awake. But more vulnerable also, too vulnerable for the Dark Kingdom.

He's unpredictable, really. Until today, I could have sworn than any move from me would only have alienated him more. And then while we talked, it suddenly occurred to me that he was in fact angry at me for not doing anything.

It's rather ironic that he would be jealous of the youma, when he is the very reason of my recent raise of activity with them. But he doesn't have to know that. Nothing was more surprising than his concern about the poison, though. I wonder what made him change his mind.

I shouldn't keep him here. Now that he has completed his mission, I have no excuse to keep him around. There's nothing else he can do that my youma couldn't do better. Except maybe in bed. I suspected he had quite a training in that area, too, considering his job, but I didn't think a human his age could be that good. Maybe Tanzanite had a few reasons to his lust, after all.

And it's probably a tribute to his acting talents that he seems more committed to it than my youma. It shouldn't make a difference to me, but it does. I know them too well, and any change is welcome after so long.

It's too bad that I have to get rid of him now that I finally envision a way to keep a hold on his temper. Nephrite is only interested in women, as far as he is, and certainly not enough to drop his guards out of lust.

And Jadeite… I'm not sure that Jadeite has an interest for anything. Right after his turning, I thought it was the after effect of being infused with Queen Metallia's energy, and that he would adjust to it. But he never completely recovered. He remained even more detached than any of the born Tennou.

I suspect that his spirit has been broken by the tortures we submitted him to, when we captured him as the guardian of the Sun Temple and tried to obtain information from him. Actually, it may be the very reason why Queen Metallia chose him to experiment her empowering spell.

He had lost enough empathy and memories that we could trust him to do what would be asked of him as a Tennou, without being troubled by his old loyalties.

My fingers stop running over Shiro's soft skin. He sighs in his sleep and turns to snuggle against me.

I look at him through the ethereal plane. Mystical energy threads pass through him as through any living creature. Humans do have a potential for magic, that we use to turn them into youma. And the energy net is significantly tighter around Shiro, as I noticed whenever I used a spell on him.

This is not surprising. It goes along with mental focus and willpower. And the boy has plenty of both.

I whisper in his hear, rather for myself.

"Will you swear allegiance to me, Shiro?"

He stirs, slowly awakening up, opens sleepy eyes on me. And smiles.

It's not the fake shy smile he gave on command at the theater. He's in my power. I have no idea how it happened.

"What, Kunzite-sama?"

I take a decision. I have nothing to lose.

I kiss him to put him in a good disposition, then I get off the bed.

"Get up and get ready. We have to see Queen Metallia."

The name startles him and he stares at me in fear, totally awakened.

"Why?"

"Don't worry. It will all go fine. I'll come and get you here when I've talked to her."

I conjure up his training suit in the room and make sure that he'll be ready when I'm back. I don't want to keep Queen Metallia waiting if she makes up her mind fast.

Then I mentally send a request for an audience, and soon enough Queen Metallia calls both Queen Beryl and I.

In the main hall, Queen Beryl is rather grumpy. She doesn't appreciate the early wake-up call. She should get used to it. Nighttime is the Dark Kingdom most active time, when we don't have to compose with our human armies rhythm.

Queen Metallia is just curious. She knows I wouldn't ask for an audience in vain.

"Your majesty. The loss of Tanzanite came at an unfortunate time, when our forces scattered all over the Earth Kingdom require the Shitennou's undivided attention."

Queen Beryl grimaces. She suspects I'm not innocent in this 'unfortunate loss', but Queen Metallia doesn't care about responsibilities now that it's done, so she's hands tied on this topic.

Queen Metallia, on the other hand, just curves her black lips in an ironic smirk when I mention his name. Dark hours suit her. She's beautiful as always, her dark malachite-toned skin softly gleaming with shadows. A wave of pride and dedication runs through me. My queen.

I smile to her in return.

"Based on your majesty's previous success, and since I was asked to devise how to split Tanzanite's duties among the three Tennou in charge, I thought of a fast solution to remedy to this situation."

They both listen to my idea. Queen Metallia accepts to test my candidate.

I find Shiro in my apartments, obediently waiting, nervous but tidy to a T.

"Queen Metallia wants to see what you're capable of. Don't talk unless she asks you to, stay quiet, do everything she will tell you."

He blemishes.

"Does she know?…"

We don't have time for explanations. The Queens are not very patient.

"That's not what will matter to her. Just be strong and confident."

I teleport us into the throne room. Queen Beryl frowns as she gives a disdainful look at Shiro from his head to his toes.

"Is that a joke, Kunzite? This is not a soldier."

Shiro, who had bowed to them, looks up and glares at her. I have to admire his guts, but it is a stupid thing to do. Fortunately for us both, Queen Beryl chose to show her disdain by ignoring him, and is looking for a reaction from Queen Metallia.

She's disappointed. Queen Metallia watches him attentively in silence for a few seconds, sniffs a little, then giggles softly and whispers.

"Oh, don't be fooled by his look. He can hold a sword…"

She holds her hand to him and asks in her most seductive voice.

"Come closer, pretty one."

He climbs the steps, stops on top, then reluctantly approaches closer upon her request. She shows her fangs in a smirk as she skims his face.

"Such a fire in so pretty eyes, little one… You're quite something, aren't you?"

She extends her power and a cloud of shadow covers them both. Queen Beryl walks back and gives me a defiant look. I remain stone-faced, even when the cloud fades to reveal Queen Metallia standing alone in its shreds.

I am disappointed. Surely I couldn't keep him by my side anyway, but I was hoping…

"Your judgment is as good as it always was, Kunzite. When his transformation is complete, you will take charge of his training."

I bow, relieved, and ignore Queen Beryl's frown.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, your majesty."

Her dark eyes sparkle as she answers.

"Among other things… You're dismissed."

As I leave, Queen Beryl still doesn't seem to have understood that comment. I hope she won't. I expected Queen Metallia to figure exactly what Shiro had done at my service, if anything when she would examine him. And as I guessed, she didn't mind. If Shiro didn't have the required qualities to be a Tennou, neither I nor she would name him so.

Somehow I doubt Queen Beryl would be as confident in my judgment or would take it as lightly. As a born human being, she doesn't have a strong grip on her feelings and tends to assume that everyone has the same weakness.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Introduction

Chapter 8 : Introduction

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comments : Shiro narrating. We're reaching the canon storyline here. There's only one chapter left to do before the end of the fic._

* * *

Lord Kunzite's voice awakens me. He speaks softly, and it brings back fantasies to my mind. Fantasies that have now become memories, for some of them. A warm thrill runs along my body as I remember where I am and how the debriefing ended. I open my eyes to see Lord Kunzite gazing at me.

I can't help but smile. He's so handsome. And I can't believe how lucky I am that he apparently finds me pretty enough, too.

His kiss achieves to revive me in excitement, but it's drenched right away when he announces that we're going to see his Queens.

He won't betray me now, will he? Or was it just a farewell night? He seemed pretty satisfied with my... services.

I try my best to look soldierish while he's gone, and some time later I'm introduced to the Queens.

I hate Queen Beryl right away. She's snotty, treats Lord Kunzite disrespectfully, ignores me and flaunts her breast in a way that even the lowest rank courtesans wouldn't.

Queen Metallia... is freaky, but in a more subtle way, like Lord Kunzite. She looks like a gorgeous woman, except for her green skin and a few thorns. But there's a darkness and a strangeness about her that goes beyond the looks. I swear I could feel her presence in this room even if I was blind.

I go to her and she takes my hand. I feel her shadow surrounding me, passing right through me and searching my mind and heart. I shiver in fear of what she might see, and try not to think of Tanzanite's death, or of Lord Kunzite. But it just conjures up more images of both.

I think I hear a faint giggle in the dark, then I don't hear or feel anything any more and I melt into oblivion.

When I open up my eyes next, my sight is blurred and deformed. I try to move and realize I'm floating in a sticky green fluid. Through a thick membrane, I see a room full of huge rampant flowers, some of them bearing human-sized oval fruits of various colors.

A shadow blocks my sight suddenly. I only catch a glimpse of a blade brandished in front of me, then my cocoon is pierced and I crumble on the ground in a splash of sap.

A very tall youma with a blade-shape arm helps me to stand up with her normal hand. I cough and spit the sap, though I wasn't actually choking. As I start breathing air and sensations come back in my limbs, I feel like fire has replaced blood in my whole body.

I stumble and gather myself, and I seem to recover quite fast. What's burning inside me doesn't hurt me, it rather helps restoring me.

"Your majesty, the fledgling is ready" the youma announces.

Queen Metallia walks in the room and smiles gracefully at me, maybe with a gleam of mockery in her black iris-less eyes.

"How do you feel?"

I'm still shaking, but I don't feel bad. Actually, I feel more energetic than I've ever been. And that means something, considering how restless I've always been.

It's just that now, my body is strong and resistant enough to go with my impulses.

A victorious smile raises on my lips in spite of me, and I bow to the one who granted me this power.

"I feel fine, your majesty. Thank you."

She nods and moves her fingers. A Tennou uniform appears on me, with a green piping and without Lord Kunzite's epaulettes. I blink, impressed. That spell was faster than what he did on my first day in the Dark Kingdom.

"Let's introduce you to the court then."

We're teleported in the grand hall. Queen Beryl stands up from the throne and bows to Queen Metallia. I'm pushed towards the stairs edge, and I see a crowd of youma, all on one knee, waiting for the Queen to talk. On the front line, closer to the steps, the three Tennou wait in the same position.

My heart misses a beat when Lord Kunzite looks up to me, but he barely seems to acknowledge me. By his side is a guy with long auburn hair who I assume is Nephrite. Last is Jadeite, with short blonde hair paler than mine. Both seem to ponder if I am going to be a nuisance for them.

"Behold the new and fourth Tennou, Lord Zoisite"

The youma all claim "Hail, Zoisite-sama!".

Oh, that feels good... The power in my veins, and the power over this crowd paying me respect... My heart bursts with enthusiasm.

Nephrite and Jadeite, who were mostly glaring at me disdainfully, look surprised suddenly, as I become aware of a wind raising around me. I turn my head to Queen Metallia thinking she's responsible of it, and notice that she looks smaller now. Or rather, lower.

I look down at my feet. They're not touching the ground anymore.

Queen Metallia is not as taken aback as her people.

"Well, that was an unnecessary but impressive display of your new talents, Zoisite. Kunzite with train you into mastering them and use them when required."

I'm pretty sure to catch a malicious gleam in the shadow pits of her eyes. I manage to keep my balance as the levitation effect fades, then I bow to her. A small price to pay for her gift.

I walk down the stairs and take place by Lord Kunzite's side, then we're all dismissed and he teleports me with him back in his castle, in the training room.

Strangely, it's only now that I'm starting to get nervous. The effect of the hot rush of energy in my body must be fading, or I may be getting used to it.

Either that, or I'm just worrying that having become a Tennou will affect whatever relationship I have with Lord Kunzite. He steps away and stare at me in my new uniform.

"Congratulations. You've done it."

I instinctively click my heels and salutes.

"Thank you, Lord Kunzite."

"Do you feel changed?"

I don't know if my transformation shows in my appearance. I suddenly freak out at the thought that I may be looking like one of the most hideous youma, even though all the other Tennou are perfectly human-looking and handsome.

"I feel a power in my veins. Did I just levitate in the throne room?"

He finally concedes me a smile.

"You did. Was it on purpose?"

I blush slightly.

"I'm afraid not. I was just… glad to be still alive and to feel that… force."

Lord Kunzite chuckles.

"I thought so. You just made yourself an enemy of Nephrite, though."

I had noticed that the dark Tennou had frowned at that moment, yes, while Jadeite was just surprised.

"Why is that?"

"It took him several weeks to teach Jadeite how to levitate. Making it appear so easy will cast a doubt on his teaching skills - reinforced by Queen Metallia's choice to put you under my tutelage."

Ah. Not that I care about Nephrite's feelings. Tanzanite was the most powerful next to Lord Kunzite, so neither Nephrite nor Jadeite are a match for my lord. And while they might have tried something against me when I was still human, I doubt they would openly attack me now that I've been personally appointed by Queen Metallia. Even if…

"Isn't there another reason why she made that choice?…"

"She probably thought it would be more productive that way, since we already worked together."

Productive? Hm. That's not what I'd have called our last night…

"Do you think she knows?…"

"You mean that you killed Tanzanite, or that we slept together?"

A feminine giggle echoes in my memory but I don't have the time to figure what would be worst for me. My mind stopped in its tracks at the past time used in his answer. Not "sleep", "slept". He adds.

"She probably does for both, anyway."

It doesn't seem to worry him one bit.

"She doesn't care?"

"If you were able to defeat Tanzanite without any specific powers, even as part of my plan, then she'd rather have you on her side. For the rest… Whatever we do out of your training isn't relevant as long as it doesn't come in the way of work. Actually, I think it rather amused her."

As much as the thought irks me, I guess he's right.

"Do we start the training now?"

I am hoping for a negative answer, as he pauses with one of his inscrutable gazes, but he replies :

"If you feel fine enough."

I sigh inside but try to keep a steady face. I don't dare pretending that I'm recovering. Not only he probably knows better, but it wouldn't convince him to do the other kind of exercises I was thinking about.

"I feel great. What should I do first?"

"I'll test your new powers and how it affected your past training. Go to the other side of the room. I'll cast various attacks at you. Avoid, deflect or neutralize them in any way you see fit."

I don't ask if the blows will be fake or really dangerous. Lord Kunzite thinks training isn't efficient if the danger isn't real. Which I figure is true if you train with someone who can heal the damages caused by this method. The soldiers don't remain incapacitated, but the memory of pain does stay with them. I did experience that a couple of times.

So I'm pretty nervous as I reach the place that he assigned to me. I make sure to stay a few steps away from the wall, to have some retreat space. Then I bow to show I'm ready.

Lord Kunzite raises his hands and a small light disc flies in my direction. I jump aside thinking I can avoid it easily, but it bends its course to follow me. I duck and roll aside faster and it explodes on the ground just behind me.

From then on I don't have time to think anymore. I dive, jump, and try to focus the energy in me in shields, like the ones I've seen Lord Kunzite using. But I never have enough time to get the gist of it. After several attempts, the best I manage is to slow down or curve the path of his light discs a bit, but they keep going through to me.

Soon enough, my brand new uniform is reduced to smoking shreds. My skin is in a scarcely better state, but I'm too rushed to feel more than a general pain. And Lord Kunzite won't stop.

My sight is blurred from blood or sweat, and I can't figure out how to fly or to block his attacks. I've never been told how to strike back.

Lord Kunzite makes a brief pause but crashes my hopes to see the session ending with a quiet :

"You'd better block this salvo better."

How am I supposed to?! You never taught me!

But I can't even catch my breath to reply that. A barrage of light boomerangs come my way. I clench my fists and jaws, ragingly projecting all my willpower against them and their sender.

Just before they pierce through my mold shield as through tofu, I see fire bursting around Lord Kunzite.

I'm thrown against the wall, shouting his name, and crumble into a pile of aching limbs on the ground, my back against the rock. I painfully look up to where he was standing, anguished. I never meant to…

The flames split from inside. Lord Kunzite stands unharmed in the middle. He looks at me. I'm too weak and crushed now to avoid any more blows. I let my head rest on my chest.

I hear his footsteps coming closer and stopping next to me.

"I always knew that I shouldn't turn my back on you."

That's not fair!

"I didn't want to hurt you! I don't control…"

I stop as I realize that he's actually smirking. He crouches by my side.

"Obviously, control is something we'll have to work on, yes. The intensity and reactivity were rather good, on the other hand."

And he bows to kiss me. My anger dissolves into bliss and I throw my arms around his neck to hug him fiercely, only to be reminded by a biting pain that I'd better not move at all. Lord Kunzite's lips parts from mine and he chuckles.

"Zoisite, you are way too enthusiastic for your own good…"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Baptism of fire

Chapter 9 : Baptism of fire

Title : Onnagata  
**Author :** dark kingdom  
**Email :** kataki2001-at-yahoo.fr  
**Fandom :** Sailor Moon (anime) Dark Kingdom  
**Pairing :** Kunzite / Zoisite (they're only just meeting here...)  
**Rating :** a bit of violence and hints of sex  
**Copyright :** Zoisite, Kunzite, Sailor Moon and the rest are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
_Author's comments : Kunzite narrating. This is the last part I think, and it's pretty short. I can't think of anything else for now... Hope you enjoyed it._

_

* * *

_

It's been six nights since Shiro was taken away, when Queen Metallia calls me. When I materialize in the throne room, it's packed full of every single youma in the Dark Kingdom, as well as the two other Tennou.

Nephrite already wears the epaulettes of second in command that were Tanzanite's before his demise. Let's hope that he will be smarter than his predecessor and will stay in his place, at least while Shiro isn't fully trained. I don't think Queen Metallia would forgive me as easily the loss of a second Tennou right now.

She is not here yet, though. We all wait in silence, bowed on one knee except for Queen Beryl, until she appears in a cloud of shadow. But my attention is drawn to the one she brings with her.

Shiro wears the same green-piped uniform as Tanzanite did, though a few sizes smaller and minus the epaulettes. That will take some time to get used to… The transformation hasn't changed anything of his beautiful features, yet he is somehow different.

He looks more… radiant. Like if he was previously hiding, and had only just revealed his true self. He also seems to be notably more self-confident. Which I'm not sure is a good thing for me. I wouldn't like him to grow so assured that he would bypass me, or worse, try to rival me.

I try not to stare at him too long. Neither he nor the rest of the audience should think that he matters more to me than he does. I need not to worry about it being noticed, though. They are all looking at him, though many of them seem to wonder what a pretty and frail looking thing like him is doing there in a Tennou uniform. He certainly doesn't look the part.

When Queen Metallia introduces him as the Tennou Zoisite, however, the youma all obediently acclaim him by his name. Queen Beryl, Nephrite and Jadeite keep watching at him with disdain or annoyance.

In a matter of seconds, their opinion of him changes to "Queen Metallia's latest whim" to "something to be weary of", as the newly named Zoisite raises from the ground in a twirl of wind.

I must admit that even I am impressed, even though I knew from experience that he held such surprises in himself. Still… Levitating just after having been infused with Queen Metallia's Dark Energy? She doesn't do it very often, yet that was unheard of.

Queen Metallia puts him back to his place in a more gentle way than usual. She must be favorably impressed, too. Shiro - Zoisite… - reacts perfectly, getting down on the floor and paying her respect. It would seem that she gained his allegiance. It should not be a problem since we both serve her, but I will have to make sure that his loyalty for me remains his prime.

Once she publicly announced that he'd be trained by me, he comes to my side and I get us both to the training room.

I need to find out if I can still rely on him. I've seen the changes that Queen Metallia's energy caused in Jadeite. I also can't ignore the possibility that she would have taken precautions to severe his ties with me - whatever they really are - to ensure that his allegiance would go to her alone.

I watch him more attentively as he stands in front of me in military discipline. His self-confidence seems to have dropped a little, maybe as an effect of Queen Metallia's remonstrance. Tanzanite's uniform on him slightly turns me off. If there's an afterlife, the dead Tennou must be biting his fist to the bones right now.

I have to test exactly how much energy he has now, and what's his control over it. Under other circumstances, I would have started by teaching him how to reach the Dark Power… But from his demonstration in the throne room, I'm curious to see how much of it he can figure by himself.

He avoids my first shots mostly through his speed and natural agility, until they get that close that he has to try deflecting them. I can sense his efforts affecting the energy patterns around him, condensing it to form shields. Even though the results must be looking painfully weak and useless to him, it's promising. He's doing it solely based on what he saw me using in a few occasions, and maybe what the youma told him.

I don't stop pushing his limits, though, even when the light beams start hitting more often than they miss, as fatigue and pain hinder his moves. I know he's sneaky enough to fake loyalty if he needs to. But I also know that his temper will betray his real intentions if I irritate him far enough.

And I finally reach his boundaries. Just after warning him of a nasty attack coming, I sense a sudden raise of Dark Power coming from him. The outburst of flames around me take me by surprise. I rather expected him to find out how to shot a magic missile, instead of what he triggered the most volatile attack of all, centered on me.

I hear him shouting my name as my attack blows him away, and this surprises me, too. He still used the honorific "-sama" despite the shock, and his voice holds no rage any more. Just pain, despair, and… what sounds like alarm?

I sweep away the fire around me and look at his fragile shape, half held against the wall. My eyes meet his worried look, then his head falls down in exhaustion.

So… He's still bound to me, I figure. As confirms his vehement answer when I tease that I shouldn't turn my back on him.

His feelings are so transparent and so unstable, I can't help but play with them. He's even prettier when he looks lost, or when he's pouting.

As soon as I kiss him, I feel him melting against me then closing his arms around me eagerly. Then he winces against my mouth, which is not surprising considering the many bruises on his face.

I don't like to see him hurt or his pretty body damaged, but I can't help feeling amused. And flattered by his dedication…

Reassured about his allegiance, I take him to my quarters and start to heal his wounds. There's nothing serious, I used attacks meant to provoke him rather than to do real injuries. It's also a good excuse to put my hands on him again. Not that it was planned, or that I need any excuse - he certainly doesn't seem to take offence.

Despite his obvious reaction to my contact, he tapped so much into his new powers that he drifts into sleep while I'm still working on his bruises.

It's probably better this way. From what I've seen, he seems to have established a direct connection to the Dark Power through his emotions. Which may explain why he accessed them so fast when it took so long to Jadeite, or even to us.

In any case… I don't want to think of what would occur to my bedroom if we had sex before he's learned to keep some control over this.

Though… It will be interesting to see what he comes up with, in that domain too…

But later. This training session exhausted me, too, and the healing spell used on someone else than me is a demanding one. And we don't want to lose the credit that Queen Metallia gave us for your successful transformation.

So, my little Shiro, now Zoisite, we will both have to wait some more.

__

* * *

_The end ;)_


End file.
